


bloom

by Erensbyotch



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys in Skirts, Foursome, Future Fic, M/M, Multi, OT4, POV Kuroo Tetsurou, Polyamory, University, bokuakakuroken, everyone is happy, gay babies in love, kuroo is so in love with everyone, sorry i'm the worst, the more the merrier am i rite, the most random tags ever honestly, there's a hint of smut and by 'a hint' i mean you can guess what's going on and what's gonna happen, they're all living together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 07:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8319040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erensbyotch/pseuds/Erensbyotch
Summary: Kuroo Tetsurou never had problems with anything.Not when his first friend told him he was gay.Not when he found out he wasn't entirely straight himself.Not when he ended up in a non-straight relationship with his childhood best friend.And, definitely, not when he ended up sharing the same house and the same bed with two more people. aka the bokuakakuroken that briefly features kenma and akaashi in a skirt that nobody asked for! this is really short, and I'm sorry. next time (there's definitely going to be a next time) i'll write more!





	

**Author's Note:**

> 'sup?  
> Here's my first haikyuu!! fic ever! and it's a homosexual foursome. My mum must be so proud of me!!! (i'm sorry for all the exclamation points)  
> "bloom" is dedicated to my awesome, splendid, beautiful and amazing best friend/wife/mom/fairy squad mother and whatever else. This was supposed to be a gift for you, and it still is. It's my way of saying 'thank you', for not making me feel entirely alone in the last few weeks, some of the worst weeks of my life.  
> I hope you like it, I really do. ♡♡♡ 
> 
> and I hope everyone likes it as well! now I shall stop rambling, I'm sorry. It's just really late. And I have a 9am lecture. Oh god.  
> ( i'm sorry for eventual mistakes, but english is not my first language! i always try my best, but something might have slipped ... please feel free to tell me! )

 

 _In the morning when I wake_  
_And the sun is coming through,_  
 _Oh, you fill my lungs with sweetness,_  
 _And you fill my head with you_

 

 

 

 Kuroo Tetsurou never had any problem with anything. He’s one of those that you could call “a relatively chill person”. He’s not too ambitious with his life and likes to be happy for the smallest things: his university volleyball team won a match, his grades in that horrible subject don’t suck as much as he thought they would, it’s already October and this means pumpkin spice latte every morning with his best friend Bokuto Koutarou.

His best friend Bokuto Koutarou who’s now sleeping right next to him, his breath heavy as usual and his limbs tangled around Kuroo’s. This is relatively new. In fact, is so new that Kuroo doesn’t even know how to name it. Never in his life he’d ever thought he would have ended up there (except for a few times in the privacy of his room, but those fantasies do not count), but he can’t really say it’s an unwelcomed surprise. Surely enough his life now is so much better than it was just a few months before, thanks to Bokuto.

And to Akaashi Keiji. And, of course, to Kenma Kozume, the love of his life.

In that exact moment, the phone on his bedside table starts buzzing intensively, and as soon as Kuroo reaches it, the name on the display makes his face contract in a grin. “Mom”, it says. He should have guessed it was her, since he’s been trying to avoid her for the last five days now. Point is― Kuroo was never good at keeping secrets, especially if he had to keep them from his mother. When he first found out he was bisexual, he told her that exact same day, at dinner, after she asked him to pass her the plate of sashimi.

He can only imagine how the conversation would go, now. Because not only he’s in a gay relationship with Kenma, his childhood best friend and, Kuroo is pretty sure he’s not exaggerating even the slightest when he says it, the love of his life.

He’s also in a relationship with Bokuto Koutarou, his other best friend, who’s always been there for him when he wanted to try and explore his sexuality and is here now when they’re trying this new, exciting thing. Together, once again, because it couldn’t be any other way.

But he’s in a relationship with Akaashi Keiji at the same time. He was never really close to Akaashi during high school. Now, he couldn’t think of his life without the man, his grace and his kindness and _oh god_ his body.

In fact, Kuroo’s in a foursome and he’s never been happier in his entire life.

 

***

 

He doesn’t answer his mother. He lets his phone beep and beep and beep and buzz and buzz and buzz, but he doesn’t answer. He’s never been happier, but he’s still scared of what his mother would think of his new source of happiness. She’s the greatest woman he’s ever met, but ever she has her limits.

Thankfully, Bokuto waking up distracts him from his thoughts. The man rolls on top of Kuroo, letting his weight indulge on the other’s body. They smile and each other, one sleepily and the other a little more awake, but both of them equally happily. 

« ‘morning, bro. » Bokuto whispers, his mouth a few inches away from Kuroo’s.

« Good morning, bro. » Kuroo answers, and after that there are no more inches left.

Kissing him every morning is new. Not kissing him in general, no. They kissed a lot during high school and even went further once or twice during the first year of college. But they’ve never woken up in the same bed every morning, cuddling. It’s not always like that, of course. All four of them are living together now, in a nice cottage with a small garden thirty minutes away from campus. But the cottage’s best features are, according to Kuroo (and the others) the two spacious bedrooms on the upper floor, one next to the other. Those rooms are cozy, with a comfortable king size in the middle. A comfortable king size bed that could host two people or, even if it wasn’t the most comfortable thing, four― that means that anyone could end up sleeping with anyone, or with everyone at once.

Which is absolutely not bad at all.

 

***

 

At some point, after many kisses and some wandering hands, they finally decide it’s time to get up.

There’s a good smell in the air when they open the bedroom door, and Kuroo can’t help but wonder if the others are already awake, now. They rarely are during weekends; it’s usually Kuroo or Bokuto who gets up first, makes the breakfast for everyone and then tries to wake up the sleeping beauties (this is how Bokuto calls Akaashi and Kenma every morning, and Kuroo can’t help but agree with the name). 

Kuroo smiles, sniffing the air. It’s the smell of pancakes, hot cocoa and, even more important, it’s the smell of home. They’ve been living in the new house for no more than two months, it’s true, but now it’s the first thing that he thinks every morning when he wakes up, and every night when he goes to bed. This place smells like home. And he loves it just as much as he loves the people who make it feel like it.

He’s so focused in his thoughts that he barely notices Bokuto coming to a halt right in front of him, a few steps before entering the kitchen. Kuroo looks at his― friend’s? lover’s? ― back, a dazzling expression in his eyes.

« Dude, what the actual fuck? » is what he says after a few seconds pass without Bokuto opening his mouth.

He doesn’t answer now, either. Just raises his arms and points to the kitchen, apparently to something too amazing to be even described by words. Kuroo rolls his eyes before moving from behind him in order to head over the kitchen and see what the fuss is all about. In the short amount of time that takes him to pass next to his friend (he really should think of a more appropriate way to call him) and through the kitchen door, Kuroo wonders on what he’s going to see. A huge amount of food? The kitchen counter actually clean? A giant llama standing on top of the table? That sure would have left him speechless.

It’s nothing like that. It’s something far more amazing and beautiful than a giant llama standing on top of the table.

It’s Kenma and Akaashi wearing a skirt.

It’s Nirvana.  

 

***

 

« Am I dead? Am I in Heaven, now? God, I never thought Heaven would have been this sinful but I’m honestly so glad I’m here. »

« Kuroo … »

« Yes. Yes, I must certainly be dead. Is this the voice of God calling for me? Forgive me father for I have sinned multiple times and I’m having sinful thoughts right now; but please accept me in thy embrace― »

« Kuroo. »

Kenma’s voice abruptly stops Kuroo’s gibberish. He looks deadly into the other man’s eyes (the fact that Kuroo is now crumbling on the floor definitely helps) and takes his face between his hands, sighing slowly.

« You’re an idiot. » he says, voice low and almost annoyed, before coming closer to kiss him fondly on the lips.

Kuroo is sure he’s melting in the kiss. Those soft lips against his can always drive him crazy no matter how deep or superficial the contact is― but this time, it’s even worse. This time, Kuroo could vanish into the kiss and would probably not even notice. Not when it’s a Kenma wearing a skirt kissing him, anyway.

As they’re about to part, much to Kuroo’s discontent, he can feel the sound of someone else moving in the kitchen, and a few second later two strong hands are holding him by his hips, gently caressing them. Kuroo doesn’t have to stop the kiss to know that these hands are Bokuto’s.

Just as he knows he doesn’t have to look up when he feels someone gently brushing his hair with their lips to know it’s Akaashi, making the best out of the small space of him left.

Then hands move further and farther, just as Kuroo’s mind. The breakfast is more than forgotten, and the bed is occupied again.

When Kuroo takes Kenma’s skirt off, he feels a little sorry for it. But then Kenma is kissing him, slow and voracious, and Kuroo can press his hands all over his naked body.

He feels sorry when Akaashi’s skirt goes off as well under Bokuto’s skilful hands. But soon enough, he’s not capable of feeling sorry anymore.

Kuroo Tetsurou is in a foursome, and he has never been happier in his entire life.


End file.
